Battle Pages/Ironwood vs. Watts
"Ironwood vs. Watts" is a battle that occurred in "Gravity" where Ironwood fights Watts in the Amity Communications Tower. Preceding Events After announcing to Mantle the truth about Salem, James Ironwood reveals to the citizens why their supplies had been moved to support to Amity Colosseum, to reveal a new communications tower to unite the world. Surprised at this, Arthur Watts decides to personally go to the Communications Tower, noting that it had not quite been finished. This is revealed to be a trap set by Ironwood, to lure Watts out in the open. Ironwood announces himself, greeting Watts from the announcer stand. He jumps down, drawing his guns. Watts approaches Ironwood, tossing his handbag aside as he notes how Amity was a technological marvel. Watts slams his rings, activating the arena. Ironwood then fires with Due Process, only for Watts to block with a shield. Watts runs to a rising gravity biome in Amity, pointing his revolver at Ironwood. The Fight The fight begins with Ironwood pointing his black gun behind him towards the ground, firing gravity dust to launch himself towards Watts who opens fire. He then jumps off the wall near his opponent before slamming into the ground, only for Watts to jump back. Ironwood punches Watts in the stomach then kicks him away and fires at him as Watts lands on another platform and uses his hardlight shield and fires a lightning bullet then uses one of his rings to change the gravity to slam Ironwood into the wall. Ironwood then chases Watts while keeping himself steady against the changes Watts makes to the gravity using gun recoil. Watts then makes hardlight steps to get to another part of the arena. Ironwood pursues him, only to be hit by a geyser. He then fires another gravity blast from the black gun to get himself back to his enemy. They then both walk on the underside of two platforms trading shots, with one making the general's Aura flicker, before Ironwood jumps and hits Watts with a gravity shot. Once Watts falls, Ironwood holsters his weapons then starts punching and kicking the scientist before Watts escapes while trying to hit Ironwood point blank with a lightning shot from his revolver. He is then pursued by the general when running vertically on a platform shooting the black gun out of his hand, before reaching the top and changing the gravity, making Ironwood just barely grab onto the ledge before pulling himself up. Watts then runs off on more hardlight steps before just barely dodging a lava spire. He looks back, shocked to see the general not there, when suddenly, Ironwood attacks him from behind. Watts then jumps onto the underside of another platform while trying to freeze Ironwood's leg to the ground. They then both run towards each other and jump at each other, the two grappling while floating around in the air, before making contact with the lower of the two platforms. Watts tries to float away, but Ironwood grabs him by the leg and slams him into the platform, breaking his aura before charging at the scientist, knocking both off of the platforms and onto the center arena. They both rise and begin punching each other, with Watts taunting the general, saying he used Watts's genius to appear powerful and saying that the general chose 'that fat imbecile' over him. They both reach the wall as Watts forces his gun against Ironwood's temple, who reveals he knows the former is out of ammo. Watts discards the revolver then traps Ironwood's human hand in a hardlight shield. Watts then walks away as Ironwood, to the scientist's surprise, pulled his now-burnt arm through the hardlight, despite the immense pain. He charges Watts again, grabbing him by the neck, dragging him against the ground before holding the now-defeated scientist above lava. He claims that he will sacrifice whatever it takes to stop Salem. Watts retaliates this by saying "I hope you do, James. I hope you do." Aftermath The immediate aftermath of the fight, including Watts' fate isn't shown, leaving whether Ironwood killed or arrested him unknown. Ironwood however, returns to his office with his injured arm in a sling and Watts' bag in hand, where he sees Cinder Fall's calling card, caves in to his paranoia and recalls all of the Ace Operatives and Ruby's Group from the Mantle evacuation to have a meeting. Trivia *The song featured during this battle, Hero, is performed by YouTuber Caleb Hyles, best known for his song covers, including songs from RWBY and songs about Bendy and the Ink Machine. Image Gallery V7 11 00001.png V7 11 00002.png V7 11 00003.png V7 11 00004.png V7 11 00005.png V7 11 00006.png V7 11 00007.png V7 11 00008.png V7 11 00009.png V7 11 00010.png V7 11 00011.png V7 11 00012.png V7 11 00013.png V7 11 00014.png V7 11 00015.png V7 11 00016.png V7 11 00017.png V7 11 00018.png V7 11 00019.png V7 11 00020.png V7 11 00021.png V7 11 00022.png V7 11 00023.png V7 11 00024.png V7 11 00025.png V7 11 00026.png V7 11 00027.png V7 11 00028.png V7 11 00029.png V7 11 00030.png V7 11 00031.png V7 11 00032.png V7 11 00033.png V7 11 00034.png V7 11 00035.png V7 11 00036.png V7 11 00037.png V7 11 00038.png V7 11 00039.png V7 11 00040.png V7 11 00041.png V7 11 00042.png V7 11 00043.png V7 11 00044.png V7 11 00045.png V7 11 00046.png V7 11 00047.png V7 11 00048.png V7 11 00049.png V7 11 00050.png V7 11 00051.png V7 11 00052.png V7 11 00053.png V7 11 00054.png V7 11 00055.png V7 11 00056.png V7 11 00057.png V7 11 00058.png V7 11 00059.png V7 11 00060.png V7 11 00061.png V7 11 00062.png V7 11 00063.png V7 11 00064.png V7 11 00065.png V7 11 00066.png V7 11 00067.png V7 11 00068.png V7 11 00069.png V7 11 00070.png V7 11 00071.png V7 11 00072.png V7 11 00073.png V7 11 00074.png V7 11 00075.png V7 11 00076.png V7 11 00077.png Category:Article stubs Category:Volume 7 Category:Battle Pages